tonight
by shirocchin
Summary: Eijun bermain buruk di latihan pertandingan melawan Yakushi. Koushuu menagih janji. "Malam ini aku ingin membuat karya seni."


**Ace of Diamond © Terajima-sensei**

**Okumura Koushuu x Sawamura Eijun**

"O-Okumura—nghh—sudah cukup—hah."

Sawamura Eijun berusaha mendorong dada sang adik kelas yang terlalu menghimpit tubuhnya. Sprei putih polos di bawahnya kusut karena Eijun terlalu banyak bergerak. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan warna mata keemasan itu sedikit heran, dari mana Okumura Koushuu memiliki tenaga sebesar itu, padahal tubuhnya bisa dikatakan biasa-biasa saja—tidak sebesar Furuya atau Miyuki, tapi dari balik kaus berlengan pendek itu, Eijun sempat merasakan cetakan otot perut yang nyaris sempurna.

"Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan. Kuharap senpai tidak lupa." Koushuu menarik tubuhnya, memberi ruang bagi Eijun untuk mengatur napas.

"_C-chotto matte_! Aku bahkan tidak bilang aku akan menuruti setiap kemauanmu. Lagipula, siapa yang menyangka bocah serigala imut sepertimu akan meminta h-hal seperti ini, hah?" Eijun kembang kempis. Sebutir keringat turun dari pelipis. Kuramochi-senpai dan Asada sedang berkumpul di kamar Miyuki Kazuya, entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan—yang jelas Koushuu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Kesempatan di mana Koushuu bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kakak kelas tersayang. Kalau perlu, Koushuu ingin menghentikan waktu.

"Aku sudah bilang pada senpai malam ini aku akan membuat karya seni." Koushuu kembali beringsut, memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Eijun yang spontan mendorongnya menjauh.

"H-hahaha! Apa maksudmu? Karya seni, huh? Setelah kegagalanku di pertandingan hari ini—"

"Hn. Senpai banyak melakukan kesalahan, membuatmu ditarik keluar dan digantikan Furuya-senpai di inning ke tujuh dan delapan. Sejujurnya aku berharap lebih padamu, senpai. Tapi, hari ini permainanmu buruk sekali."

Eijun sudah terbiasa mendengar kata-kata pedas dan menusuk dari sang adik kelas. Sifatnya yang terus terang di balik topeng datar yang menyembunyikan emosi membuat teman-teman seangkatannya segan untuk mendekati. Sejak awal memang temannya hanya Seto Takuma. Koushuu tak berniat mencari teman untuk bersenang-senang. Ia datang ke Seidou untuk menjadi pemain bisbol hebat—mungkin lebih tepatnya menjawab rasa penasaran mengenai sosok Sawamura Eijun.

"Satu gigitan untuk satu kesalahan. Tidak ada penolakan, senpai mengerti?"

Eijun ingin berguling-guling frustasi. Memang sebelum pertandingan melawan Yakushi dimulai, Eijun dan Koushuu sempat membuat kesepakatan ; barang siapa yang melakukan banyak kesalahan di saat pertandingan nanti maka pihak yang bermain bagus boleh memberi hukuman. Latihan pertandingan itu merupakan debut Koushuu berpasangan dengan Eijun secara resmi setelah sebelumnya mereka melakukannya di bullpen.

"O-Okumura, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Mengapa kau sangat ingin m-menggigitku? Apa aku terlihat seperti mangsa segar bagimu? Apa aku mirip kelinci? Kudengar, serigala suka makan kelinci. H-hyaaaaa! Tolong jangan makan aku, Okumura!" Eijun menarik selimut sembarangan dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Koushuu berdecak kesal. Pemuda berambut pirang menyingkirkan kain tebal yang menghalangi sosok Eijun.

"Itu karena senpai... lupakan. Aku hanya menagih janji. Jika senpai seorang laki-laki, tepatilah. Senpai boleh melarikan diri tapi aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan terus mengejar senpai."

Hilih.

Eijun berkeringat dingin mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut adik kelasnya. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa Koushuu ingin bermain kejar-kejaran? Oh iya, beberapa hari yang lalu si pemuda bertampang galak itu latihan lari menggunakan ban, berlari dan mengejarnya dari belakang. Mungkin Koushuu ingin merebut posisi Eijun menjadi _ace _tim Seido. Eijun histeris. Tak boleh dibiarkan!

"_Senpai_, aku mulai sekarang." Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Koushuu mendorong Eijun kembali telentang di atas kasur. Koushuu menahan kedua tangan Eijun, mencengkeramnya erat membuat Eijun meringis kesakitan.

"A-apa tidak besok saja? Bagaimana kalau Kuramochi-_senpai_ dan Asada tiba-tiba muncul? Apa yang harus kujelaskan pada mereka? Akkhh." Eijun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, membuat bibir Koushuu mendarat di perpotongan lehernya.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya. Biarkan mereka tidur di luar."

"A-APA? Kau bercanda kan, bocah serigala? Bagaimana bisa—nghh!"

Napas berat Koushuu berembus di telinga Eijun. Eijun gemetar karena sensasi ganjil yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Salah satu kaki Koushuu berada di antara kedua kaki Eijun yang sedikit terbuka. Lutut Koushuu maju, membuat tubuh mereka semakin merapat tanpa jarak.

"Kesalahan pertama ; _senpai_ terlalu tegang saat di _mound_. Padahal itu bukan pertama kalinya senpai melawan pemukul nomer empat Yakushi, Todoroki Raichi. Apa yang _senpai_ takutkan? Kau takut bolamu dipukul hingga keluar lapangan?"

Koushuu membuka mulutnya, dan sepasang gigi taring bertemu dengan denyut nadi milik Eijun. Pemuda di bawahnya tak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Bibirnya dikatupkan, mengantisipasi timbulnya suara-suara aneh tak diinginkan. Akan tetapi, hal itu tak membuat Koushuu senang.

"Buka mata _senpai_ dan lihat saat aku melakukannya."

"A-akhhh! Hah! O-Okumura!" Eijun menggelinjang kala Koushuu menggigit lehernya, mengisapnya dengan kuat, menjilatnya dengan penuh khidmat seolah-olah leher Eijun adalah hidangan mewah yang tersaji untuknya. Mungkin Eijun tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini, Koushuu-lah yang selalu menunjukkan sikap perhatian padanya. Berbeda sekali dengan Miyuki yang hobi mengejek dan membuatnya sebal.

Bulatan berwarna merah pekat serta bekas cetakan gigi terukir di leher Eijun. Jakun Eijun bergerak naik turun. Untuk sesaat Koushuu mengamati hasil karyanya. Tidak buruk. Ini masih permulaan. Pemuda itu kembali menghitung berapa kesalahan yang dibuat sang kakak kelas selama pertandingan. Kaus putih Eijun disingkap ke atas, membuat dada telanjangnya terekpos. Koushuu nyaris tak berkedip.

"Y-yang benar saja, Okumura? Kau tak mungkin menandai bagian a-anu, kan?" Eijun refleks melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada layaknya seorang gadis perawan.

"Anu apa?" Koushuu memicing. Jeritan protes Eijun tak digubris.

"Kesalahan kedua ; senpai tidak fokus. Saat aku meminta lemparan straight, kau memberiku cut ball. Saat itu aku ingin sekali menerkam Sawamura-senpai." Lidah panas Koushuu meluncur menuju perut Eijun. Eijun memekik kegelian. Terus turun hingga hingga bibir Koushuu berhenti di salah satu sisi pinggang Eijun. Celana pendek pemuda berisik itu sedikit melorot. Koushuu tak membuang waktu. Ia menandai bagian pinggang Eijun yang begitu menggoda.

"Hah—akhh." Eijun tanpa sengaja menarik helaian pirang Koushuu.

Sudah dua tanda.

"S-sudah cukup, bukan? Kupikir aku tak banyak melakukan kesalahan—dan kurasa kau harus kembali ke kamarmu. Miyuki-senpai pasti mencarimu! Ukhh—"

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depanku, senpai. Aku tidak menyukainya." Koushuu menahan kedua kaki Eijun yang menyepak udara. Kenapa kakak kelasnya tak bisa diam barang sedetik saja? "Yang terakhir ; Sawamura-senpai membuat mood-ku hancur saat menyebut nama Miyuki Kazuya."

Dada telanjang Eijun menjadi sasaran keganasan mulut Koushuu. Tubuh Eijun semakin menggeliat, melengkung dengan sepasang mata terpejam erat. Rangsangan hebat di puncak dadanya membuat otaknya tak bisa mencerna apa pun. Okumura Koushuu dan segala keegoisannya memenuhi setiap ruang di kepalanya. Dada Eijun terasa sesak ; oleh hasrat dan keinginan untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Tanda terakhir terukir di dada kiri Eijun, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Eijun tak ingin Koushuu mendengar suara detaknya yang bertalu-talu. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Hukuman untuk Sawamura-_senpai_ cukup sampai di sini." Koushuu mengelap bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva. Eijun seperti tersengat sesuatu saat melihat adik kelasnya memandangnya dengan cara yang tak biasa.

"Okumura—"

"OIIIII! SAWAMURAAAA! BUKA PINTUNYA, SIALAN! KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU MATI KEDINGINAN DI LUAR, HAH? CEPAT BUKA ATAU AKU AKAN MENENDANG BOKONGMU!"

Kalimat Eijun terputus saat terdengar teriakan marah serta pintu yang ditendang dari luar. Koushuu turun dari ranjang, mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi.

"Sepertinya kita tepat waktu, senpai. Sampai jumpa besok. Mimpi indah."

Koushuu memutar gagang pintu dan mendapati wajah murka Kuramochi di depannya. Koushuu tak berkomentar apa pun, justru sebaliknya kakak kelasnya itu kaget saat melihat kehadiran bocah kelas satu penghuni kamar Miyuki ada di kamarnya.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku dan Sawamura-_senpai_ sedang membuat karya seni. Jaa." Koushuu menghilang dari pandangan sementara kedua alis Kuramochi bertaut heran.

"Karya seni? Apa maksudnya?"

Eijun memilih untuk menggulung tubuhnya di balik selimut tebal dengan wajah memerah. Hampir saja mereka ketahuan! Dalam perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Koushuu melupakan sesuatu.

Ia lupa mendaratkan ciuman selamat malam di bibir Eijun.

_**END**_

_author's note : karya perdana di fandom bisbol dibuka dengan ff semi cabol otp. Aqu hardcore shipper kousawa garis keras nan radikal(?) hhhh moga aja ini gak ooc kalo ooc biarlah moga bisa menghibur minna sekalian makasih uwu selamat puasa bagi yg menjalankan ya fighthing_


End file.
